elonafandomcom-20200222-history
World
The world in which Elona takes place is known as Ilva, which is currently in its eleventh era, known as Sierre Terre. The game itself takes place in the region of North Tyris, which is ruled from Palmia by King Xabi and Queen Stersha. The region was also the location of an ancient civilization known as Nefia. Other regions of the world include Yerles, Eulderna, Zanan and the Vindale Forest. Yerles and Eulderna are at war, with North Tyris often being caught in the crossfire. Zanan and the Elea of Vindale Forest are also at war, with rumors saying that the Vindale Forests are the source of the Etherwind. Towns *'Derphy': A hive of scum and villainy; infamous for its slave market and lack of law enforcement. *'Lumiest': An island town notable for magic and the arts. *'Noyel': A small village in the snowy regions. Those who have lost their way may find redemption at the church. *'Palmia': The capital of the region; there's always a party going on here. *'Port Kapul': All sorts of people pass through these ports and fighters from all over gather to fight in the arena. *'Vernis': A mining town; kick back and enjoy a drink at the bar. *'Yowyn': A small agricultural village known for the quality of its horses. *'Larna': An isolated town at the top of a dangerous mountain. Other areas *'Your Home': some people call it a dank, smelly cave, but it's home to you... *'Cyber Dome': a futuristic grotto that is home to many technophiles. *'The Embassy': where you go to pay your taxes. *'Miral and Garok's Workshop': the home of the master smiths. *'Truce Ground': a pantheon of the gods. *'The mansion of younger sister' *'The graveyard' *'Jail'(1.14fix3/1.15) Dungeons Dungeons are where you go to fight monsters for fame and glory (and the loot!). When you step onto a dungeon, its name will displayed along with an approximate danger level. The danger level is a rough guide to the level of the monsters you will encounter on the first level; the level of the monsters increases with each level of the dungeon. Unique dungeons These dungeons are always located in a set place in the game world and most are related to a quest. * The Void does not have an approximate danger level Random dungeons Random dungeons are the dungeons, forts, towers and forests that are randomly generated and destroyed throughout the game world; they are easily identifiable by their generic sprites and names. When you visit a random dungeon and leave without reaching the final level, the dungeon will be marked by a torch. If you reached the final level and defeated or failed to defeat the guardian, the dungeon will be marked with a crown. Guardian of the dungeon On the last level of random dungeons, you will encounter the guardian of the dungeon, who is tougher version of a regular creature (i.e. a ). The game picks the guardian much like any other creature, so you will usually encounter something appropriate to the level, but you could also encounter something that is rather easy or difficult to kill. Killing the guardian is treated as a quest and, once you enter the final level, you only have one chance the kill the guardian. If you are killed or leave the level, you will fail the quest, the guardian will be removed and the dungeon will be marked as cleared. When the guardian is killed, regardless of whether you killed it or something else, you will be awarded some fame, your adventurer rank will increase and a scroll of return, chest and some items will spawn at your feet. Like most , the guardian will usually drop a corpse, card and figurine. Buildings Placable by Deeds *Farm *Cozy House *Cyber House *Dungeon *Estate *Museum *Ranch *Shack *Shop *Small Castle *Storage House Category:Locations